Jewels of the Crown
by BlooperLover
Summary: Long ago, before the ogre wars, before Frederick was turned to gold, before Snow's stepmother planned on killing her… Princesses Abigail and Belle were friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Jewels of the crown**

Summary: Long ago, before the ogre wars, before Frederick was turned to gold, before Snow's stepmother planned on killing her… Princesses Abigail and Belle were friends.

A/N: Hello! So Skylie XD and I have decided to co-write a story! This first chapter was written by her and I edited it. It's planned to have a total of four chapters. I'll be writing the second, Skylie the third, and we will both be writing the last. Anyways, enjoy!

Part 1: Friends talk about boys

"Maurice, old friend of mine, welcome." said King Midas as King Maurice and his daughter Belle entered his castle. "And you, beautiful Belle, as lovely as ever I see."

Belle did a small curtsey before Midas as her father did an extravagant bow.

"Thank you Midas, it is always a pleasure," said Belle's father. Belle, at his side, smiled timidly at the King's compliment and whispered a polite thank you, barely heard by King Midas.

"Come to talk about the fish trade this season or to enjoy the jousting festival?"

"A little of both, but mostly the festival. My best knight, Gaston, is away slaying some unknown beast and one can become bored with the jousts in his kingdom when the strongest warrior is missing."

Midas laughed heartily. "Then you arrived at the right place, my friend! The summer jousting festival has just started and I would welcome a good companion to judge the knights. Feel free to indulge in my hospitality for as long as you need."

"I would love to, but first why don't we discuss the business with the fish trade so we can spend the better part of the evening at the tournament."

"Of course, Maurice, of course," King Midas replied, eager as ever to get back to the jousting competition. "I believe your lovely daughter would do to cheer Abigail's moods. She has been quite bored lately and the visit of a friend might be exactly what she needs."

"Is Princess Abigail home then?" asked Belle lighting up. Abigail enjoyed going to Midas' summer palace on the hotter months of the year. The fact she was still there was a lucky thing for Belle, who would have been forced to accompany King Midas and her father otherwise.

"I see Belle, too, is eager to see my daughter. Don't let me keep you then." Midas motioned to his guards all robed in golden chain mail. "Please escort Princess Belle to the swan pond. I believe my daughter is going for her evening stroll right now, she might enjoy the surprise."

"Yes sir." replied the guards. Belle, giving her father and King Midas one last curtsey, turned to follow them.

"They do grow up rather nicely don't you think Maurice? Just a few years ago, your daughter was no more than a little rosebud, tripping over her ball gown along with Abigail," said Midas "now look at her! A rather lovely young woman."

"The fairest rose in the garden!" Maurice agreed with pride "nobody could ask for a better child than my Belle! Of course, Abigail has grown up beautifully as well."

"Yes she most definitely has! Sometimes I feel so old; just yesterday my little Abby was toddling, and learning to speak… Now look at her! She's already grown; ready to be married!"

"I feel the same way! One day soon, we will have to let them go, have their families… I admit, I will never be truly happy with the idea, Belle will always be my little girl!"

"Not so little now is she? How old is she now… She looks younger than my daughter!"

"Belle just turned twenty two. Abigail and her were born just months apart, don't you remember why you couldn't come to her Christening?"

"Oh I remember! I did apologize with a rather large Christening gift though."

Maurice laughed "That you did my friend, that you did!"

With the subject of money arising, the Kings retreated to the business chamber to talk about the fish trade, leaving all thoughts of their daughters aside for the time being.

Belle spied Abigail sitting in the banks of the pond, flaked by various gold clad guards. One of them was holding a shading palm, another two had refreshments on trays held out just in Abigail's reach and some of them were simply fanning her with huge feather fans.

"I suppose this is what your father meant when he said you were bored!" laughed Belle as she approached King Midas's daughter.

The blonde Princess turned her head and smiled genuinely "Belle! Oh, thank father you are here, it's good to see you. The castle is so hot; I can't be inside in this weather!" The guards with the fans took this as their cue to fan her some more. "If I could then I would have been there to greet you!"

"Oh I think I can guess how hot it is, seeing as it _is _summer at the moment…" Her friend Belle rolled her eyes "and it doesn't matter if you greeted me or not, I'm just glad you're here and not in the summer castle! That would surely have been the death of me!"

"The summer castle is being renovated; Daddy wanted a new tower added for his own personal use. I don't think he cares that the sun is making me sweat. Honestly I don't know how he can stand it at all!" To some, Abigail might have sounded like a spoiled little rich girl, complaining about the sun when she had a whole entourage of guards armed with feather fans and shading palms, but Belle had long grown accustomed to her friend's "delicate" sensibilities. She knew that underneath the whole nag with bad attitude façade was a friend who really cared for her people, her friend knew Abigail wasn't the spoiled brat most kingdoms thought she was. She was actually quite nice, when one took the time to get to know her.

"I am sure you must be suffering like a martyr…" teased Belle, to which Abigail rolled her eyes.

As if remembering herself, Abigail extended her hands towards Belle. "Don't just stand there, Belle! Sit here with me under the shade; Lord knows you must be sweating too. Guards, can't you see she needs to sit?"

Almost immediately a second plush rug was laid by the guards at Abigail's side and filled with cushions for Belle who calmly settled herself mimicking her friend's position. She thanked the guards and turned towards Abigail to continue their talk.

"You know in my Kingdom the seasons are a little more volatile. One day there can be a raging storm then an awful heat wave! I am more used to the heat."

"Of course you are, you might look frail, but I know you Belle. Under that pretty face, there's a sturdy little person."

"Thank you." Belle smiled and sipped a cup of iced something one of the lackeys offered her "is that a new swan there?" she asked Abigail pointing to the far side of the pond "It's one of the most beautiful birds I've ever seen!"

Abigail laughed "oh yes he is. He appeared at our pond when spring was just starting. You should have seen the poor thing back then! he spent his time cowering from the people who came to see him, and was always in the corner, even when the rest of the flock tried to coax him to join them"

"That's strange for a swan… Did you do something about it? He looks quite happy now"

"I made Daddy bring an animal trainer to see what was wrong with him, and you would never believe what it was!"

"Was he sick?" wondered Belle "Tell me!"

"He thought he was ugly!" exclaimed Abigail shaking her head "Apparently the sweet thing was abused wherever it was he came from… The trainer found signs of beatings and scratches under his feathers!"

"That's awful, why would anybody harm a bird as nice as a swan?!" Belle was outraged, swans where generally very peaceful "he's very beautiful, why would he think he was ugly?"

"I don't know, but the animal trainer worked with him for a few days and then voila! He was coming to the banks to be petted and joining the royal flock as if nothing ever happened!"

"Good for him!" Belle exclaimed.

"Now enough with the frivolities what brings you and your father around here this time of the year? Your Kingdom's summer festivals are supposed to be the best ones."

"The rumor of a great champion who beheaded the three heads of a Chimera is enough for even the best of kings to be curious, isn't it?" Belle asked.

"Is my Frederick so famous then?" said Abigail enthusiastically.

"So he is _your_ Frederick now is he? It is true!" cried Belle jumping up and catching herself before she tripped on her green dress, almost clapping her hands in glee. "He did ask for your hand when he defeated the chimera!"

"And Daddy agreed" replied Abigail, a broad smile spreading across her face. "You should have seen him Belle! Strolling into our courtyard with his armor stained with blood, the chimera's severed head in his arm, so brave, so strong! I don't think I have ever loved him more than when he went up to my father and asked to marry me, blood soaked armor and all!"

"I can't believe it, I was sure you of all people would never find the right man, Abby! Rejecting potential suitors was one of your favorite pastimes." laughed Belle.

"This is why I'm so bored now that I'm engaged to Frederick."

"Who knew you would miss the group of boot lickers who were always vying for you?" Belle tried to keep a straight face "you'll either reject Frederick to go back to the way things were or you'll get used to it" the grin broke petulantly across her face "eventually"

"Hush, don't even think about it, I would take ten thousand days of boredom than give him up" Abigail gave Belle a slight shove, Belle knew this meant she was offended "and I don't miss the so called boot lickers, I just miss the fun I had sending them away" sulked the princess.

"But truly Abigail, are you sure this is what you want?" asked Belle holding her friend's hand, her expression softening. All trace of mockery gone from her voice. "Are you happy?"

"I have never been happier in my life, I love him!" Abigail smiled at her friend, touched by her concern. "He is brave and intelligent, he makes me smile, and he makes me hope… Oh Belle, if only you were this happy!"

"That's highly unlikely, at least where Gaston is concerned." Abigail had never met Belle's fiancé but just looking at her face, the way it fell in disappointment told her maybe all was not right with her friend.

"Is he that awful then?" Abigail motioned for her lackeys to step back a bit to give them some privacy.

"No, no, at least I don't think so." exclaimed Belle with uncertainty. "I barely know him Abigail; he's amiable enough, and handsome."

"Then what is it then? Don't worry, I won't tell anybody if you tell me the truth." pressed Abigail.

Belle sent a suspicious look in her direction and then with a sigh admitted the truth. "The man has the intelligence and attention span of a baby. Not just a normal baby, I might add, but a very spoiled and tantrum prone baby giant! Really if you have heard about the giants in the lands of Queen Aurora, then you might imagine Gaston in one of his bad moments. Last time he lost a sword tournament, good heavens you should have seen him sulking!"

"So, he's a brute, no surprises there, half of the knight population usually are." Abigail says to her friend.

"So you don't think I'm horrible? He's my fiancé; it's just hard to love a person when we have nothing in common."

"You are not horrible, i don't think I've ever heard you speak ill of someone, but then again you are a princess, it's a given we don't speak ill of people. Now tell me, why do you think you have nothing in common?"

Belle narrowed her eyes and began to vent, only in her soft pleasant voice it sounded like a polite complaint "He doesn't like to read, _ever_. Actually, the only book he's ever read is "How to Win a Prize in Ten Steps" or so he told me. Then there's the way he can't listen to what I say for more than ten seconds, and how he is forever looking for something to drive his sword through! Oh lord I'm horrible!" gasped Belle putting her head in her hands before she had a chance of saying something more. "I'm horrible, how can i speak like that? Gaston is my fiancé; I'm going to _marry_ him! I'm going to have his children one day! Oh lord…." Belle started to hyperventilate, her head full of conflicting thoughts. She wanted to accept her fate, to be a good Princess, but the thought of bearing Gaston's children was something she didn't dare imagine.

"Breathe Belle, Breathe!" Abigail bit her lip, trying to sound concerned, but it was very difficult considering that all the while Belle had been chastising herself, Abigail was trying to hide her silent fit of laughter, for a princess that wasn't too keen on laughter, conversations with Belle were the exception.

In Abigail's eyes, Belle was so naive most of the time that it invariably made her laugh, now here she was, listening to Belle tell herself how horrible she was, because the girl was being honest to a human being about how annoying her brute of fiancé really was, it was something so silly it made Abigail want to laugh more.

"You are so funny Belle!" she burst out finally. "Trust me you are far from horrible! Stop chastising yourself, it's making me want to swat you." Finally after mocking her friend for a while Abigail calmed herself "I apologize, but you are not a horrible person. The mere thought of it is as funny as a dragon breathing fairy dust! In fact, I think you are the least horrible person I know. You are just frustrated, it's normal to be so, facing a marriage to a man you can't relate to."

"It's not just that, I have been tied to him since birth, and still, I don't think I love him." Belle told her friend "that's it, I said it. I, Princess Belle of the Eastern shores, don't love my future husband." She felt proud of herself, to hear the first honest statement she'd ever made about Gaston to a royal at least "but it doesn't matter if I love him or not right?"

"He's the best among all who want your hand." Abigail shrugged, helpless. "He's noble, he's a knight, he's trained all his life to be king." she squeezed Belle's hand "I only wish we could both marry for love."

"Everybody wants to marry for love, but not everybody can be as lucky" the honesty in Belle's gaze took her friend aback, but then again Belle was like that, generous to a fault. "Not all can be you Abby; some of us don't even have a choice in the matter"

They were silent for a while, just watching the guards fan them, then Abigail smiled "hey, lighten up! Your fiancé may be a brute, but I'm sure that with the appropriate guidance from you, he can be a great King for your people. Perhaps when you marry him you can influence him." Of course the fact that the words "guidance" and "influence" were the unofficial royal code for manipulation and extortion wasn't lost on Belle.

But Abigail would never voice what she'd really meant; Belle was going to have to manipulate her King once she was Queen, like many other unhappy sharp witted Princesses had done before her. In fact, it was so usual; she might as well be following a tradition.

"Thank you Abigail" she smiled taking comfort on what Abigail had _not_ said "I needed to hear that. Always looking at the bright side of things, you are always such a good friend. You deserve all the joy you have and will have with Frederick."

"Thank you, are you sure you can't find happiness with him though, maybe a little?"

"I suppose it's possible" was all Belle replied with a sigh "he does have good qualities, and he is nice enough to me, but we really have nothing in common, trying to find things we both enjoy, is exhausting" she tried to explain "he might feel the same way too, but then again, he is a knight. To them love and conversation are never really big priorities."

"Perhaps you will grow to love him with time. You said it yourself you barely know Gaston, maybe he will get better." Abigail tried to cheer her up, but it was the same pep talk Belle's father, and maids, liked to give her in the rare moments she voiced her disappointment with her future husband. After hearing the same thing so much, Belle was seriously starting to doubt Gaston would, ever get better, maybe Abigail could see it in her face too because she didn't press the issue.

"I hope so, but then again when it comes to my future with him, hope is all I have" Belle joked halfheartedly. "But enough of me, tell me about you! How are you faring now that you are officially engaged? Tell me about him."

And then just as her friend hoped Abigail launched in a big extensive tale of one of Frederick's many adventures.

"He's so very kind. He goes to the less wealthy villages and likes to give the orphan children part of the wages he earns from my father, and he's considerate too. My Frederick defended an old master swordsman, who the captain of the guard thought too old to be teaching others how to spar." Abigail continued her face lighting up like a candle as she spoke of her beloved, and Belle listened with pleasure, after all, she always loved a good story. Later though, they began exchanging stories about their respective kingdoms, which proved to be more entertaining for both as they constantly tried to outdo one another.

It was talking animatedly like that that both kings found their daughters that late afternoon "I see Abigail is no longer bored." commented King Midas as they approached the side of the pond.

"I see Belle entertained also, it seems the settlement works for both of us." chuckled King Maurice. "there they are, the jewels of the kingdom" his voice boomed across the gardens, the two Princesses happily smiled up at their fathers and went to greet them.

"Good evening Daddy. Is the tournament done for the day?" asked Abigail, giving them her most warm smile, a smile she would not lose until years later when her beloved would turn into a gold statue.

"Yes my dear, did you have a pleasant evening with your friend then?" King Midas asked in the voice of an ever doting father. Abigail nodded and wrapped her arm around her father's elbow.

"Oh yes, Belle was telling me about this incident they had on her courtyard last spring, I can only imagine." began Midas's daughter, her father smiling indulgently.

"And you Belle, I trust you had a good time with Abigail too?" asked her father offering her his arm, Belle's smile was warm and affectionate.

"Yes papa, I had a very enjoyable evening" replied his daughter, quite content.

"I'm glad my love" king Maurice smiled fondly at Belle "now, we have come to escort you young ladies to dinner, allow these old men the pleasure." winked Belle's father in Midas and Abigail's direction. This earned some chuckles from them.

It was easy for the two Princesses to love their fathers, to laugh with them and believe all that bliss would last forever, because at the time, not much unhappiness had ever encroached itself in their worlds. Both Belle and Abigail hadn't known great joy in their lives but neither had they seen great sadness.

It was bliss to live in a seemingly unchanging world, where war never touched their people and prosperity was always on their side; just like being unhappy was so difficult it wasn't possible to ignore, being happy was so easy it was taken for granted, like air, nobody knew how precious it was until it was gone, so the Princesses looked after their people and waved and smiled, sleeping without nightmares every night.

The bliss of not knowing, how magic would change both their lives one day.


	2. Fluffy the Dragon

**Jewels of the Crown**

**Chapter 2: Fluffy the Dragon **

**A/N: This chapter will be split into two parts. It was really long for one chapter. Anyways, enjoy the chapter! Behold…. Fluffy the Dragon! **

"Belle!" called King Maurice as he walked into the large library.

Belle looked up from the book she was reading. "Yes Papa?"

"A letter has come for you my dear, from Princess Abigail's kingdom." He walks towards his daughter, handing the small letter to her.

"Thank you, Father!" she told him, excitedly tearing open the letter from her friend.

_My dear friend, Belle... _

_You must come quickly! I have something to show you! It's a surprise! -Abigail_

"What was it about, my dear?" Maurice asked his daughter, once he sees that she has finished reading the letter.

"Abigail says she has a surprise to show me! Whatever could it be, Papa?" Belle asked. She was very curious as to what Abigail would want her to come all the way to her kingdom to see.

"Well, it seems we must take a trip to King Midas' kingdom, must we not? We shall go at once!" Belle's face lit up as she excitedly jumped up from her chair. "Belle, pack your bags. I will go fetch a carriage." he tells her, as he exits the library. Belle runs to her bedroom to pack her bags, incredibly excited for the journey.

"Maurice, Belle!" Midas' voice bellowed down the hall. "How nice it is to see you! Abigail will be very happy that you have arrived, Belle." he tells them as he comes into view. "She has been anxiously awaiting your arrival." he turns to the castle guards. "Guards, please alert my daughter that her friend has arrived."

The two kings speak about the state of their kingdoms until a short time later an elated Abigail comes rushing into the room.

"Belle!" she squeals, capturing her friend in a tight hug. "You have finally arrived!"

"It seems I have. Now where is this thing you insisted that you must show me?" she asked.

"Follow me, Belle." She says, taking her friend's hand and leading her down the hall. She ceases dragging Belle down the hall as they reach the door to her bedroom. Turning towards Belle she says "A short time ago, my Frederick was tasked to defeat an evil witch and you will not believe what he brought back from his quest!" she opens up the large door to her room, leading Belle towards her desk; On top of which there is a plush pillow with a very large egg on top of it.

"An egg?" Belle asks. "What kind of egg is this? It is much larger than any egg I have ever seen in _my _kingdom."

"It is a _dragon_ egg, Belle!" she tells her friend.

"A _dragon_ egg!? Really? And Frederick gave it to you?" she asks. "What if it were to hatch?"

"Well, Frederick says that I may only keep it for a short time, unfortunately. He says that he'll "relocate" it before it hatches but I think he is going to kill it, Belle!" She cries. "I can't let him kill, Fluffy!"

"Fluffy?" Belle asks, eyebrows raised. "You named it FLUFFY? That doesn't sound very fierce. I'm not sure that it is a fitting name for a dragon." she laughs.

"Well, I like the name Fluffy!" Abigail huffs, crossing her arms. "Does it really matter what his name is? What really matters is that Frederick is going to kill him!"

"That is probably what he has been ordered to do, Abigail." Belle tells her. "The dragon can be dangerous to the kingdom when it's fully grown and of course, Frederick cannot disobey his orders!"

"But Beeeeelle!" Abigail whines. "Look how cute Fluffy is!" she cries, petting the egg.

"Abigail..." Belle says. "It's an egg."

"Well, I think it's cute!" she argues. "Belle, I thought that you would take my side on this! We can't let him kill Fluffy!"

"I'm sure Frederick doesn't WANT to kill Fluffy." Belle tells her. "Let's just leave the decision up to him."

"But Belle!"

"No whining Abigail! We have no choice in the matter anyways. They're _his_ orders. It is his choice whether he will obey them or not."

Abigail sighs. "Fine... Anyways why don't we go out to the Swan Pond? There's a new swan to show you!"

"That sounds good to me, Abigail." Belle says as they walk out the door. She turns around one last time, waving at the egg. "Goodbye Fluffy!"

"Farewell, Fluffy." Abigail says, running over and giving the egg a kiss before the two leave.

Unbeknownst to the princesses, that kiss had caused the egg to wobble.

And since it wobbled, it fell off the desk.

And since it fell of the desk it hit the floor.

The egg was not destroyed though. A small crack started to form and then through the crack emerged a bright green eye.

"Belle, Abigail. Would you to like to join us for a walk in the garden?" Maurice asked the girls as they left the Swan Pond.

"That sounds lovely, Papa! But it is starting to get cold. Why don't we go get our coats first, Abigail?" Belle said heading towards Abigail's room.

"Yes, it is quite cold." Abigail said, walking along with her friend. "And we can say Hello to Fluffy while we're there!"

"Yes, of course we'll say Hello to Fluffy!" Belle said, rolling her eyes.

They continued to talk on their way to Abigail's room and were in fact still talking while they walked through the door but Belle was interrupted by a sudden scream from Abigail.

"Belle, look at Fluffy!" she yelled.

"What about Flu- Oh goodness!" Belle gasped. "It- It seems Fluffy has hatched!"

The little dragon was black with large, bright green eyes. He had black and green wings that looked much too large for such a small creature.

They looked at the dragon, who was staring at them curiously from the corner of the room. He then sneezed, fire coming out of his nose. Belle and Abigail burst into a fit of laughter.

"You must agree with me now, Belle! Look how cute he is!" Abigail squealed, kneeling down on the floor.

"He is quite adorable." Belle said, kneeling next to her friend. Fluffy still sat on the floor staring at the two princesses before him. "What are we going to do with him? Should we tell Frederick?"

"Of course not!" Abigail said. "Not yet, at least. We're going to keep him."

"Keep him?" Belle said, eyebrows raised. "Where are we going to keep him?"

"I don't know! We'll figure that our later." she slowly crept a bit closer to the dragon, holding out her hand to Fluffy. He took a few cautious steps towards Abigail and sniffed her outstretched hand. She petted his head for a few seconds before he quickly retreated back to his corner where he continued to stare at Belle and Abigail.

"It seems he likes you, Abigail!" Belle said, laughing.

Abigail grinned. "Oh, he does like me! You try Belle!" she insisted.

"But Abigail-" she said, hesitant to touch the dragon.

"Oh, come on Belle!" Abigail huffed. "Just hold out your hand."

Belle sighed. "Fine." she cautiously held out her hand. Fluffy stepped towards her and sniffed her hand. Belle flinched, causing the little dragon to flee to his corner.

"Belle! You scared him off!" Abigail whispered. "Watch me. You can't flinch, you have to stay still." Abigail once again held out her hand and waited for Fluffy to come closer. After a few seconds he finally can over to her and allowed Abigail to pet his head. She then slowly dropped her hand. "Now you pet him." she whispered. Belle reaches out and pets Fluffy's head. "See Belle! He likes you too!"

"It seems he does!" Belle says, smiling. "Now Abigail, where are we going to keep him? He's going to need a house of some sort, isn't he?"

"Well I think it would be best if we kept him a secret for now, so we can't have a carpenter build him a house..." Abigail says, trying to think of a way to get a house for their new pet.

"It looks like we're going to have to build it ourselves!" Belle exclaims.

"Build it ourselves?!Belle, I haven't the slightest idea how to build him a house! "

"How hard can it be? I'm sure we can do it!" Belle gets up and looks around the room. "But where will we put Fluffy's house? It cannot be out in the open if we are trying to keep him a secret."

"My closet!" Abigail stands up and walks over to her closet, opening the door.

"Abigail, your closet is_ enormous!_" The two step into the spacious closet. "It's certainly big enough to fit a house."

"What exactly do we need to build a house, Belle?"

"Hmm... We are going to need a lot of wood... And the inside will need to be comfortable for Fluffy, so we will need pillows and blankets."

"I shall ask my father for wood and tools; you can ask one of the servants for pillows."

"Let's get to work then, Abigail!"

A short time later, Belle arrived back in the room with the pillows for Fluffy's house. The wood was stacked in a corner, a box of tools on top. She threw them all in a pile in the middle of the room. Fluffy looked at her curiously, seeming to ask her why she threw the pillows on the floor. Belle fell backwards, sinking into the fluffy pillows.

The little dragon crawled over to the pillows, sniffing them. Belle watched as he slowly climbed onto them, struggling to climb through the pillows. Belle laughed as Fluffy finally reached her.

Suddenly Abigail ran into the room. "Pillows!" she squealed. She leaped into the pile nearly jumping on top of Belle and Fluffy. She was lying face down in the pillows. "Wow. Thefe aw vewy comfwy." Abigail said, her voice muffled by the pillows.

They both burst into a fit of laughter.

"Now how are we supposed to build this house?" Abigail asked as she flipped onto her back; now lying face up on the pillows.

Belle got up from the pillows and walked over to Abigail's desk, picking up a piece of paper and a quill pen. "We should probably sketch out blueprints for the house first. What do we want it to look like?" Abigail opened her mouth to talk but was interrupted by Belle. "Nothing too extravagant Abigail, remember _we_ have to build this!"

"Hmm... I guess it needs to be simple then. Let's just make a basic house and then we can talk about decorating it later."

Belle draws out a simple house while Abigail goes on and on about all of her many plans for the decorating.

Once done with the drawing, the two bring all of the wood closer to the closet and get all of the tools out of the box. And so, they began to build, and chaos ensued.

"Ow! I hit my thumb, Belle!"

"The nail goes_ there_ Abby!" "Here?" "No, _there!_" "Oh! Over _there!_"

"Abby! You hit _my _thumb, now!"

"Where does this go, Belle?"

"Abigail, hold this nail in place."

"That doesn't look right."

"OOOOOOW! My thumb!"

"How do I do this, Belle?"

"Like _this!_"

"Are we done yet?"

"No!"

"Are we done yet?"

"No!"

"Are we done yet?"

"No- Wait, yes! Yes we are!"

And so, after much work, a few injuries, and many questions from Abigail, they finished building the house.

"It's perfect!" Belle exclaimed.

"Yes! Fluffy will love it!" Abigail said, happy to finally be done with their project. She searched the room for their little dragon. "Fluffy? Fluuuuffy! Fluffy, where are you?" she walked back over to Belle. "Belle, have you seen Fluffy?"

"You can't find Fluffy?" Belle gasped. "Oh no! This is _not_ good! He can be anywhere in the castle by now!" the two girls run out into the hallway. "Where should we start looking, Abby?"

"We'll start in the kitchen." suddenly the heard a large crash followed by a scream. They looked towards each other and then ran off in the direction of the scream.

**A/N: Reviews are very much appreciated! I have a picture of Fluffy on my profile, btw, go check it out! And also, I was thinking of doing a series of oneshots with just Abigail, Belle, and Fluffy. Would anyone be interested in reading that?**


	3. Fluffy Says Goodbye

**A/N: So I've been pretty busy and haven't had time to post this but I've finally got it up now! Yay! So Fluffy is now my profile picture by the way, if you'd like to see him. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

They both ran into the kitchen, only to smash into something hard, which turned out to be Frederick. And what, or rather, who was Frederick holding?

"Fluffy!" Abigail squealed, quickly taking him from Frederick's arms.

"Fluffy?" Frederick asked, eyebrows raised; the same reaction Belle had to the name.

"Abigail named him, not I!" Belle immediately exclaimed.

"Oh Frederick, thank you so very much for finding him for us!" Abigail said, giving her knight a quick kiss.

"Abigail, why did you not tell me that the egg had hatched?" He asked her as he looked down at the small dragon who was staring at him.

"Well, we've been busy building him a house, Frederick!" Abigail told him.

"A house? _You_ built him a house?" Frederick was clearly shocked that his Abigail was able to pull off such a feat.

"Yes, I did." boasted Abigail. "And it looks very nice if I may say so myself."

"Hey!" Belle exclaimed. "I helped!"

Abigail seemed to ignore her. "Frederick dear, you must come see the house I built him!" She quickly handed Fluffy to Belle, took Frederick's hand in hers, and then pulled him to her room, Belle and Fluffy following behind.

Somehow the four were able to make it to Abigail's bedroom without anyone seeing Fluffy. They now stood in the closet admiring the house that the princesses had built. Fluffy was happily curled up in his new home, lying contentedly on the abundance of pillows.

"Well, I have to admit girls;" Frederick said. "This is a very well built house."

"Thank you Frederick." The two simultaneously responded.

"But," he sighed. "Fluffy won't be using it for long."

"What?!" Abigail exclaimed. "Whatever do you mean, Frederick?"

"The castle is no place for a dragon, Abigail!"

"But Frederick-"

"I believe he's right, Abby." Belle said, laying a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"But we've only had him a day!"

"Well, you can keep him for _one_ more day." Frederick told her.

"I want two more weeks." Abigail said, crossing her arms.

"Two days."

"A week, and five days."

"Three days."

"A week and four days."

"One week."

"A week and three days!"

"One week and that's _final_, Abigail!"

Abigail sighed. "Fine."

"Good. Now what do you want to do with him when the week is up?" Frederick asked Abigail and Belle.

"Perhaps we can relocate him?" Belle suggested.

"Yes that sounds lovely!" Abigail exclaimed. "We shall put him somewhere in the kingdom, so we can visit him!"

"But Abigail, when fully grown he could be a danger to the kingdom." He tells her.

"Then we can bring him to the very outskirts of the kingdom; he will not be able to cause any trouble there!" Belle tells the two.

"That sounds sufficient." Fredrick tells them. "I will go and find a cave of some sort for... Fluffy." He turns to leave, kissing Abigail's hand before he goes.

Two weeks later, the two princesses and the knight, along with Fluffy, are gathered outside of a large cave on the outskirts of King Midas' kingdom. The cave has a large blanket spread out on the floor, a couple of pillows on top.

After much begging on Belle and Abigail's part Frederick allowed them an extra week with their pet. Even in such a short time, Fluffy has grown much larger. Now Abigail struggles to hold her once little dragon.

"Oh, Fluffy!" Abigail says to him, petting his head. "I'm going to miss you so very much!" She turns to Frederick. "You promise you will take me to visit him often, Frederick?"

"Yes Abigail. I promise."

"Farewell then, my dear Fluffy!" Abigail says, her eyes brimming with tears.

Belle walks over to her friend and the dragon. "Goodbye Fluffy. I'll miss you." Fluffy looks at the two of them, oblivious to the fact that they would soon be leaving him.

"You will miss him too, Frederick, won't you?" Abigail asks.

Frederick sighs. "Yes, Abigail, I believe I will."

Abigail says one last goodbye to Fluffy and walks to the entrance of the cave, placing Fluffy down. The dragon sits there, staring at Abigail as she walks away. After a few seconds he follows after her.

"No Fluffy!" Abigail tells him. She picks him up again, taking him back to his new home and placing him on top of the pillows. She walked away, and of course, Fluffy followed her once again.

"Maybe we should wait for him to fall asleep." Belle suggested. "_Then_ we will leave."

"That should work." Frederick agreed. He picked up the dragon and carried it to the blanket. "Now do we just sit and wait, until he falls asleep?"

"I guess so." Belle said, sitting on the blanket next to Fluffy, Abigail and Frederick joining them.

An hour later, Fluffy has finally fallen asleep.

"I believe it is time for us to go." whispered Frederick.

"Goodbye Fluffy." Abigail whispered. She kissed his head before she stood up and left the cave followed by Belle and Frederick.

**So Skylie XD will be doing the next chapter. Once this story is over I think I will start on my Fluffy one shots but it might take a little while seeing as I was thinking of writing a story about Hansel and Gretel if Hansel had decided to stay with Regina. I am looking for a co-writer for that by the way! And reviews are very much appreciated!**


End file.
